


A Life Worth Living

by 221BSexySt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Priest!Cas, im not sure where this story will go, mechanic!Dean, or if i will finish it, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSexySt/pseuds/221BSexySt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a normal guy, he has a normal job, normal family, normal friends. So when he starts having nightmares about another world, that is FAR from normal, and erotic dreams about the new priest in town. He feels he is justified to freak out a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Guy in Town

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not EXACTLY sure where this story will lead, so i would LOVE comments and suggestions as to where you think it should go. :) I also intend for it to get steamy later on. so yeah.

Dean rolls over in his bed as the sunlight from outside his window streams in directly onto his face. He groans and flops one big arm over his eyes. He didn’t feel like getting up, but he had work. Not that he didn’t like work, in fact he loved working on cars. He was just insanely tired for some reason. He smiled a lopsided grin as he finally uncovered his eyes and looked outside, the birds were chirping, the sun was up and the sky was blue.

He normally felt pretty good. Dean was content with his life. He worked as a well-known mechanic at the shop in town, he had a loving family, which included his annoying little brother, (who really wasn't all that little) and he had lots of good friends. So why was it that every day felt like a struggle? Why did it feel like there were parts of his life that were missing? Why did he feel…incomplete?

Dean took another minute of sitting motionless on the bed before finally getting up and walking into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his fingers over the stubble on his face then started to get out his razor and shaving cream. When he was finished he got dressed fairly quickly as he glanced at the clock and on his way down the stairs the house phone rang and Dean picked it up at the bottom of the steps.

“Hello?” He asked as he leaned against the wall.

“Hey, it’s me. Can you do me a favor?”

“What is it Sam?” Dean sighed with a twinge of annoyance.

“Can you stop off at the dry cleaners and pick up my suit? I would ask Jess to do it but she’s busy all day looking for baby stuff. Seriously you would be like, a life saver man.”

Dean sighed again but nodded, which of course his brother couldn’t see. His baby brother was starting a family of his own and Dean could only guess how tiring that could be.

“Yeah, I guess so. I don’t have to be at Bobby’s till 10:00 anyways.” Dean replies as he pushes off from the wall. 

“Cool, thanks bro. Just drop it off at the apartment when you get the chance. Preferably today.”  Sam said and then they hung up.

On his way to work, Dean had an unusual feeling as he passed a diner that had a Tuesday Special in the window. Apparently it was Pig n a Poke day, whatever that was. For some reason Dean had a sense of Déjà vu though, as he drove past the diner in his ’67 Chevy Impala. The dry cleaners wasn't very far from his house so Dean got there fairly quickly. When he arrived at Tran’s Cleaners he was met by the lovely Mrs. Tran.

“Hey Mrs. T where’s Kev?” Dean asked as he came up to the counter. Mrs. Tran smiled at him and stuck her thumb out indicating he was in the back room.

“OH, Kevin is studying for his chemistry exam. Counts as half his final grade.” She said, with a sense of pride. Dean nodded in understanding.

“So, Sammy wants me to pick up one of his suits?” He ventured hunching down on the counter, hoping she knew what he was talking about.

“Oh, yes of course. Just give me a minute.” She replied and disappeared into the back room. Dean stood at the counter as he waited for Mrs. Tran, slowly his eyes wandered over to where he saw some flyers for traveling across the country. There was a pamphlet for several different states. Dean kind of sighed, he had always wanted to go on a cross country trip, but never had the time to do so with working the auto shop and his part time job at the local coffee shop. That’s when he heard the bell ring of the door and he looked over to see a man come in. He looked frazzled and his head was down as he inspected his tan trench coat. Honestly the coat itself looked like it had been to war and back. Dean watched as the man came in and went to the other end of the counter parallel to Dean. As the man crossed the room the fluorescent lights that hung above flickered of their own accord and suddenly Dean had another random sense of déjà vu. When he finally reached the counter that’s when the man in the trench coat decided to look up and greet Dean.

Now, Dean doesn’t believe in all that mushy, love at first sight, kind of stuff. Even so, when he first seen this guy Dean was kinda drawn to him. This man, whom he had never seen before, looked at him with big blue eyes that seemed to be trying to figure Dean out. Dean couldn’t help but almost get lost in those eyes. Seriously, who has eyes **_that_** intense? It took Dean a full moment to realize that the other man had said something. Dean felt his cheeks flush for a second as his own eyes came out of their dazed expression.

“Uh, sorry, what?” Dean asked, clearing his throat. 

“I said, ‘Hello and good morning.’” Smiled the other man, completely un-phased by Dean’s minor man-crush.

“Oh, hi.” Dean cracked his flirting grin, he couldn’t help it; there was just _something_ about this guy. Dean had literally never felt this way before, especially for another man. He had always been with women, for as long as he could remember. Dean found that he was staring again, but it didn’t really seem to bother the man at all, actually the guy was staring back just as much this time. If not more so than Dean himself.

“Um, I’m Dean.” Dean said awkwardly as he stuck out his hand. The man looked away from Dean’s eyes briefly to look at Dean’s hand, he then proceeded to walk over to Dean and shake his hand looking back up to Dean’s face.

“Castiel.” The man replied with a soft smile that made Dean feel awkward somehow, as he took Castiel’s hand in his own and shook. They stood there a moment emerald eyes glued to sapphire ones as they shook each other’s hands slowly.

“Castiel.” Dean repeated.

“That’s a really interesting name.” Dean added, not looking away from Castiel’s eyes.

“Yes, well I think my parents had a sense of humor when they named all their children after angels.” Castiel let out a low chuckle and started to look away. Dean reluctantly let go of Castiel’s hand looked back to the counter.

“Really?” He laughed lightly in response.

“Yes, My brothers: Michael, Gabriel, and Samandriel and my sister Annabiel.” Castiel laughed lightly as he touched the pamphlet that Dean had been looking at prior to Castiel’s entrance.

“Florida.” Castiel said matter-of-factly.

“Have you been?” Dean asked.

“Yes, twice. Our father liked it down there.” Castiel replied.

“What about you?” Castiel looked over at Dean who kept his eyes on the counter.

“I’ve never really been outside of Kansas. Even though I’ve always wanted to travel.” Dean said.

Just then Mrs. Tran came out with Sam’s suit in hand.

“Sorry it took so long Dean, I think Kevin mislabeled some things.” Mrs. Tran said as she handed him the suit.

“Thanks Mrs. T.” Dean smiled. Mrs. Tran nodded and turned to Castiel.

“Hello, how can I help you?” She asked. Castiel slowly took off his trench coat and handed it to Mrs. Tran.

“There are some stains on here that I would very much like to be gone, if at all possible.” He said.

“I’m sure we can fix it up nicely.”

“And um…please be careful with it…It is very dear to me.” Castiel said.

“Alright then, I’ll take it in the back. Dean you just hold on one sec and I’ll get you your receipt.” She said as she disappeared into the back once again. Dean nodded in understanding. The two men stood in silence for a moment and then Dean (against his better judgment) turned to Castiel again.

“So I haven’t seen you around town before now, are you just passing through or…” Dean trailed off not sure what he was asking the young man. Castiel glanced up at Dean with an expression Dean was unsure of.

“No, I’m not just passing through. Actually I just moved here.” Castiel replied.

“Really? So what brings you to Lawrence? If you don’t mind me askin’ that is. I mean there must be a lot more exciting places than here.” _What the hell? Why can’t I shut up?? I’m probably bugging the living shit out of him with all my intrusive questions._

“I’m a seminarian at the church down the road.” Castiel replied.

“A seminarian…” Dean said as if trying to comprehend what he had said.

“A priest-in-training.” Castiel clarified.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded in understanding.

“Well that’s…interesting. We haven’t had a seminarian in our town before.” Dean chuckled nervously. Why was he nervous?? And why did he suddenly feel a bit disapointed that Castiel was a priest in training? Dean let out a small sigh of relief as Mrs. Tran came back and gave Dean his receipt.

“Thanks Mrs. T. Nice to meet you Castiel. If you need to get any work done, hit me up.”

“What?” Castiel’s eyes grew as he turned to face Dean.

“Oh! No, I mean on your car, work done on your car. I’m a mechanic. Best in the business, besides Bobby Singer o' course.” Dean rambled on.

“Okay, I’m gonna shut up now and just give you my card…”  Dean dug into his jeans pockets and pulled out his wallet. He then found is business card with his name, Bobby’s address to the shop, and Dean’s cell number. He then hands it to Castiel who simply nods and takes it from him.

 

“Thank you, and it was nice meeting you as well, Dean. I hope to see you again.” Castiel said. Dean couldn’t help but smile as he took his brother’s suit and left the dry cleaners, stumbling over a waiting chair on the way out. Castiel watched as Dean left the dry cleaners then turned back to the counter with a small smile as well.

~*~

Dean put Sam’s suit in the trunk of his Impala and heads off to work. Bobby’s shop wasn’t too far out of the town, but enough where Dean has to turn onto a dirt road. But that was really okay, because they were the only auto shop that was worth going to in all of Lawrence, Kansas.

Dean got there a little after 10 and quickly got into his overalls and under a car with Garth. Garth was a scrawny kid, and barely the legal drinking age but he was damn good at fixing an engine, almost as good as Dean. Even **if** his methods were a bit odd.   

Dean layed next to Garth and stared up at the engine. 

“Hey there Dean.” Garth said as he slid out from under the car and grabbed a tool from the tool box by his feet.

“Hey Garth, Bobby notice I’m late?” Dean asked looking around.

“Not that I know of, but you never know with that sneaky old bastard.” Garth chuckled, as he went back under the car up alongside Dean.

“Who ya idjits calling old?” Dean heard Bobby say from top side of the car they were under.  Dean slowly came out from under the car.

“Who are you calling an idjit?” Dean asked in reply as he stood up with a grease rag in his hand.

“YOU, ya idjit.” Bobby replied as he hit Dean upside the head.  Dean frowned and rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully.

“Why were you late Dean?” Bobby asks gruffly as he walks to the other side of the car.

“Sam wanted me to help with an errand. Jess was too busy looking for baby stuff.” Dean mumbled in reponse, still rubbing his sore head.

“Do they know if it’s a girl or a boy yet?” Garth asked as he came out from under the car.

“Sam says they want to wait and be surprised.” Dean said with a shrug as he picked up a dirty tool and wipes the rag over it.

“It’s kinda great that they’re starting a family of their own.” Garth says.

“When I get to be his age I hope to have what he’s got.”

Dean frowned a bit at the tool in his hand. Garth glanced over and frowned a bit, too.

“Aw, I’m sorry man. I didn’t mean to- you know being single at your age is cool, too. Just look at Bobby! He's twice your age and still single.” Garth grinned sticking a thumb towards Bobby who was fixing a windshield wiper.

“I don’t wanna end up like Bobby!” Dean hissed bitterly at Garth.

“I heard that!” Bobby yells from the front of the car. Garth and Dean glance toward him. Garth turns to dean points to his ears and whispers,

“hearing of a hawk.” Garth then turned back to the car. Dean sighs. It wasn’t that he was all that upset about being single. Sure it got lonely sometimes in that big house all by himself. But he couldn’t bring himself to sell his parents old house. And living there alone wasn't, _all_ bad. He could walk around the house naked for instance. But he did still sometimes wish he could settle down with someone. Anyone. But for some reason, he just felt like he couldn’t. Like it wasn’t in his nature or something, even though it was something he really, really wanted. Whether or not he would admit that to anyone.

Throughout his work day Dean had caught himself thinking about Castiel more often than he would have liked. He didn’t really know why he kept thinking about the priest. (or priest-to-be, whatever). All he knew was that every time he looked up at the clock that was next to the “seasons” calendar, his eyes would linger on the picture of the tropical sunset and he imagined that he was there with a tall, handsome, blue eyed, holy man.

 

By the end of the day, Dean was so frustrated with himself he wasn’t really in the mood to stop by Sam’s so he went straight home deciding to give his brother’s suit to him later. Dean tiredly ate a quick dinner, if you can call a day old sandwich and some beer a dinner, and headed up to his room. He lazily took off his shirt and jeans and pulled on his pajama pants. He had work at the coffee shop tomorrow morning so he had to get to bed early. Dean sighed as he curled under his nice warm covers and went to sleep.

~*~

“Dean! Blade!”

Dean spun around, eyes wide, to see his brother being pinned to a wall by a dark, looming figure. Dean looked down at his hands where he clutched a silver blade tightly, stained with blood.

“Dean!!” Dean’s head shot up to look at his brother's desperate face and he threw the silver blade instinctively at the person attacking his brother. The figure staggered back a bit and then dropped to the floor in a slump. Sam rubbed his neck, where the man had been strangling Sam.

“What was that, man? What took you so long?” Sam complained with a hint of annoyance. 

“I-I don’t know… Sam who was that? Where are we?”

“What are you talking about?..." Sam gave Dean a confused look but continued, patting him on the shoulder,

  
"Come on, let’s go. The demon said that Cas is being held in this warehouse.” Sam replied pointing to a large, very erie looking building. Dean shivered. 

“The what said who was where?” Dean shook his head, his vision was becoming fuzzy. What was going on?? Where was he? What was he and Sam doing? Did his brother just say _demon?_   Who was Cas?

Dean bolted upright in his bed, the blankets were soaked along with his pajama pants and matted down hair. He was in his bedroom, the analog clock red 3:20 am. He looked around the darkened room taking deep breaths to calm himself. He suddenly felt an ache in his shoulder and he reached up and touched it, gingerly. 

“What the hell kinda dream was that?” Dean said trying to catch his breath.

~*~


	2. Charlie's Coffee and Comics

Dean can’t shake a feeling of dread as he goes about his morning routine. The dream he had had the night before had really shook him up for some reason. But he was relieved that it was only a nightmare, and nothing like that could really happen in his day to day life. Still, as he arrived at his second job, (a local coffee shop/comic book store called Charlie’s Coffee and Comic’s), he felt as though there was a cloud hanging over his head. Charlie, the owner and good friend, smiled and tossed him a green lantern apron and set him to work organizing the coffee cups and sugars in the back supply room.

To be perfectly honest, this wasn’t the _best_ job in the world, but when his friend Charlie said she was starting up her own business and needed some reliant, trustworthy workers, Dean thought it was a good way to help out a friend and make a little bit extra cash as well. Dean felt twice as tired as yesterday, mainly because of his nightmare, but also because he didn’t get a chance to get his own cup of coffee, which Charlie normally let him get away with free of charge. After about 10 minutes of almost falling asleep on the styrofoam cups, Dean decided to head out to the counter and just get a really quick basic cup of joe before continuing sorting out the supplies.

“Hey Charlie, I’m just gonna grab a quick cup, m’kay?” Dean said as he entered into the main room. Charlie was off to the right serving a customer, she glanced at him and nodded, her red hair bouncing up and down in her ponytail.  Dean headed toward the coffee machine and poured some black coffee into a cup he had brought from the back. He then proceeded to add some sugar when Charlie came up behind him.

“Hey there, can you actually watch the counter for a few minutes I have to take a royal piss.” Charlie whispered in his ear. Dean snorted and smiled over his shoulder at her. Charlie had about as much finesse as a pottymouth trucker.

“Yeah, I got this. You go powder you butt or whatever you ladies do.” Dean laughed.

“Thanks, I’ll be back faster than you can say ‘May the force be with you.’” She says as she runs toward the bathrooms.

“May the force-“ Dean begins.

“Slower!” She yells back as she disappears behind the wall. Dean chuckles again and takes a sip of his coffee before hiding it behind the counter where a potential customer won’t see it. That’s when the café’s bell rings and two figures come in. Dean glances up to see Father Charles and, low and behold… Castiel. It was a good thing that Dean had already set down his coffee, because he was sure that he would have dropped it if he had been holding it. Out of all the coffee shops in Lawrence, the guy that Dean has an unnatural crush for, just so happens to come to the shop _he_ works at, with another priest no doubt! This was _not_ looking like a very good start to his week.

Dean sighed quietly as Castiel and Father Charles walked toward the counter. Castiel was admiring the décor and hadn’t looked toward the counter yet. Dean was kind of hoping Charlie would come up then and let him scuttle off to the back room where he belonged, but no such luck.

“Well hey, Dean. Haven’t seen you in a while.” Father Charles as he came up to the counter. That got Castiel’s attention quite quickly as he shot a look directly at Dean. Dean froze in place and he locked eyes with Castiel’s as he spoke.

“Hey there Chuck.”  Dean replied warmly.

“Dean, don’t call me that please. I know you used to call me that in high school but I’m a holy man now.” The Father said uncomfortably.

“Sorry about that, _Father Charles_.” Dean smiled as he had to all but rip his eyes from Castiel’s unrelenting stare.

“Yes, well. I would like a black coffee, two and a half sugars.” The Father said. Dean nodded and wrote it down on a pad then turned back to Castiel.

“Oh, yes. This is Castiel Novak, the newest addition at St. Mary’s.” Father Charles noted.

“Yes, um. We’ve met.” Dean said.

“Hello Dean. Nice to see you again.” Castiel said once again locking eyes with Dean. Dean nodded awkwardly in reply.

“Yeah, so, um what can I get ya?” Dean asks his hands twitched irritably at his sides. Why was he having this kind of reaction? _Jeesh Winchester! Get a hold of yourself!_ He scolded himself.

“I would like an iced sweet tea.” Castiel replied. Dean nods and writes it down, too.

“Okay, I’ll be with you in a sec.” Dean says as he turns toward the preparation area. As Dean makes the coffee and tea he thought about Castiel’s last name. _Novak_. It sounded familiar. When he turned back with their orders he couldn’t help but ask the question on his mind.

“Do you by chance have a cousin or something named Jerry or Jimmy or somethin’?” Dean asked, his voice lowering to a deeper pitch, that he didn’t even knew he had. Somehow this question brought a wide eyed expression to Castiel. Dean raised an eyebrow. _What did I say?_ He wondered. The expression disappeared almost instantly and Castiel’s face was unreadable. 

“I don’t think so. Why do you ask?” He said taking the tea.

“I dunno, it’s just that you’re last name sounds familiar, that’s all.” Dean shrugs.

“I see.” Castiel nodded and turned to Father Charles.

“We should probably head back now.” Castiel said. And it might have been Dean’s imagination, but Dean thought that Castiel sounded kind of sad about it.

“Yeah, you’re right. Nice seein’ you again Dean. Maybe next time I see you, it’ll be in church.” The Father says. Castiel glances up at Dean.  

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean smiles looking at Castiel. Castiel quickly looks down at his tea.

“Enjoy you’re drinks.” Dean says as they head toward the door. Dean sighs, this was gonna be harder than he thought, keeping his emotions in check and all. Little did he know, Castiel held a small smile as he exited the shop, and it held a sense of pride.

The rest of Dean’s day was fairly uneventful. Unless of course you included the fantasies he was cooking up in his brain involuntarily. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get Castiel’s face out of his head for the life of him. He just kept seeing his crystal blue eyes, and that worn out trench coat with the stain on it. _What had been that stain?_ Dean wondered randomly, thinking back to the dry cleaners. _It had been red, I think…Maybe it was blood!_ Dean let out a small chuckle, now **that** was just crazy, a holy man with someone’s blood on his coat. Dean scoffs at the thought now. What was getting into him recently? Why was he having these weird thoughts? Maybe it’s just a phase, he was sure that he would be fine and dandy by the next day.

~*~

 

It turns out that Dean was the opposite of fine or dandy, especially when he found himself in a graveyard lighting a corpse on fire. This time Dean knows it’s a dream, because it’s like he watching himself do these things from a third person point of view. It was a bit like watching himself on tv, which was a funny notion. 

“You sure this s'the right one?” Dream Dean asks Sam incrediously. His voice is low and gruff. Nothing like how Dean talks. Although it kind of reminded him of earlier at the coffee shop. Dean finds this thought annoying a bit weird.

“Yeah, I’m positive. Bobby said that the ghost had to be in her thirties, and out of all the women kidnapped, she's the only one that fits the bill.” Sam pointed his flashlight to the burning corpse. Dean scrunches his nose in disgust as Dream Dean nods and picks a shotgun up off the ground from his feet.

“Good let’s get back to Bobby’s, I’m beat. That bitch must’ve been a boxer in her day.” Dream Dean said.

“Dean she was born in 1847, I doubt she was a boxer.” Sam said, giving Dream Dean his familiar bitch face. Dean chuckled at that. No matter where they were, that face was still priceless.  But Dean began to frown again as he watched Sam walk with Dream Dean to the Impala.

“So, have you heard from Cas?” Sam asked cautiously. Dream Dean gave a scowl and didn’t say anything.

“Don’t be so hard on him, I mean we _did_ kind of start the apocalypse he’ s just trying to help.”  Sam said. Dream Dean nodded but looked away. Then for some reason Dean knew what Dream Dean was thinking.

_Yeah, but at least the son of a bitch angel could at least let us know what the hell is going on upstairs. Or at least drop in once in a while. Not that I care._

Dean frowned. Angel? Apocalypse? 

That’s when Dean awoke on his couch with an infomercial playing on his flat screen and a beer on the coffee table. He groaned. _These dreams are starting to become annoying. Like **I** would ever be cool enough to be friends with an angel. _ Dean scoffs. _Why would an angel befriend **me**? _

~*~*~


	3. How About Coffee Then My Place?

“Here ya go, bro.” Dean hands Sam his dry cleaned shirt at his brother’s apartment door.

“Wow. Well, despite it being a day late, thanks. I guess.” Sam scoffs then chuckles.

“Come on in. Jess is in the bath right now, but do ya want a beer?” Sam asked closing the door behind Dean.

“Yeah, if you got one.” Dean replies as he sits on the couch. Sam nods and leaves the living room for a minute as Dean turns on the tv.

**_“In local news, another fire has been set in a family home, the police are trying to determine if it was an accident or arson. Police chief Davidson says-“_ **

Dean shut if off quickly. He hated the news, it was all so…depressing. Just then Sam came back in with his beer.

“Hey, you okay?” Sam asked

“Yeah, why?” Dean glanced at Sam with a confused look.

“I dunno, it just looked like you had saw a ghost or something.” Sam said. Dean paused a moment and laughed. Then laughed and laughed. For some reason he thought that was one of the funniest things he had heard. Sam laughed too, but then paused midway through Dean’s laughter.

“Dude, you okay” Sam chuckled a bit awkwardly. Dean slowed his breathing.

“Yeah, for some reason I found that hilarious.”

“It’s probably cause you’re delirious. How much sleep have you been getting?” Sam asked a bit more serious.

“Weirdly, I _have_ been having some freaky dreams the past few days.” Dean says

“huh, really? Well, in any case, thanks for the suit.” Sam said with a smile as Dean drank a swig of his beer.

“No problem, thanks for the beer.” Dean grinned and took a drink.

“So do you have today off?” Sam askes.

“Yeah, I was thinking about  going to that new gun shop that just opened in town.” Dean said. Sam laughs.

“Why it’s not like you hunt or anything.”

“I could if I wanted to!” Dean protested.

“Besides, the guy who opened it is a friend of Bobby’s. His name’s Rufus.”

“Like the naked mole rat?” Sam asked.

“What?” Dean gave his brother an incredulous look.

“Never mind.”  Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean decided to get a coffee before he went to Rufus’ shop, which he so cleverly named, Guns and Roses. Dean had just got his cup of coffee and was headed across the street to the shop when out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of…something. He wasn’t sure what it was. All he knew was that it was _weird._ He couldn’t quite describe it, it had ducked into the alley behind the shop and Dean didn’t really feel like investigating it. So the young man hurried inside.

“Hey there, what can I do for ya?” Rufus asked as he came up to Dean with a big grin and a shotgun in hand.

“Hi, I’m uh, Dean. A friend of Bobby Singer’s?”

“Oh, you’re Bobby’s boy.” Rufus said in realization as Dean took a sip of coffee.

“Well, not by blood, but yeah.” Dean chuckled.

“Someone real smart once told me that, blood don’t end with family.” Rufus said as he turned away. Dean paused a moment. He had heard that somewhere, too, but where? Suddenly Dean’s vision became foggy and he was feeling dizzy. He would have fallen to the ground had it not been for the two strong arms that caught him before he could do so. Unfortunately whoever helped Dean got a chest full of hot coffee in the process.

“Woah! Jeesh! I’m sorry! Son of a bitch!” Dean cursed as he tried to regain his footing and wipe the coffee from the person’s chest. Thankfully it was a man, so he wasn’t sexually assaulting anyone. That’s when Dean looked up to see it was the priest in training.

Castiel.

“Oh, I am _really_ sorry. I don’t really know what happened. One minute I was fine the next…” Dean’s words trailed off.

“It’s perfectly fine. Are you alright?” Castiel asked, his brows furrowed in concern and his blue eyes gazing at Dean intently. It took Dean a minute to stop staring at Castiel and reply.

“Yeah, I’m uh, I’m okay. Just a little dizzy, is all.” Dean replied quickly.

“I see.” Castiel replied with a small smile. Dean thought he was gunna melt into a puddle right then and there.

“So um, what are you doing here? I wouldn’t think you’d be in a place like this.” Dean said gesturing around.

“Ah, yes. My brother sent me here. Apparently he needed a shotgun for hunting.” Castiel said.

“He hunts?” Dean asks.

“On occasion. Do you?” Castiel seemed genuinely interested, which gave Dean the shivers. _Stop thinking about him like that dude!!!_

“Not really.” Dean shrugs nonchalantly.

“Pity, I think you’d make a good hunter.”

“Really, what makes you think that?”

“I don’t know, just a feeling I suppose.” Castiel shrugs as Dean nodded. Then there was a prominent and very awkward silence that surrounded them. That is, until Castiel spoke up again, to Dean’s relief.

“You have a little something on you.” He pointed to Dean’s chest where the other half of Dean’s coffee was stained into his t-shirt.

“Son of a…” Dean paused to look at Castiel’s shirt.

“I shouldn’t be complaining, you were the one that got most of it. I’m really sorry.” Dean frowned.

“It’s no problem, it’s a small price to pay considering the alternative was you falling to the floor.” Castiel smiled again and Dean got a warm feeling that started in the base of is gut.

“Still, I feel responsible for it.”

“Well, how about we go to my apartment, get changed and you can pick up my dry cleaning bill?” Castiel proposed. Now, Dean knew that the _last_ thing he should be doing is going to this man’s home and strip his shirt off. But he has no restraint when it comes to two things. One: Homemade apple pie. And two: hot, shirtless, priests with sapphire blue eyes.

 _Ugh, I’m starting to really sound like a chick flick._ Dean thought to himself. So, despite his conscious that was _screaming_ at him from the back of his mind, he still responded with and smile and a,

“Alright.” 


	4. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! If you like how this story is going let me know! I'd love some feedback! <3

Castiel’s apartment was simple, as Dean had suspected from the priest in training. There was a worn couch and a small box tv (Dean wasn’t even sure if it was a _color_ tv) but other than that, there wasn’t much else in the living room. He wondered if the bedroom would be any different. _Why are you thinking about his bedroom?!?_

“Um, nice place you have here.” Dean said awkwardly as he followed Castiel all the way inside. Castiel only nodded with a small “mmm” and then went down a short hall. Dean stood in the living room a moment, not really sure what to do. Castiel returned a minute later with two white tank tops.

“I’m sorry if it doesn’t fit, I’m afraid I don’t have as many muscles as you do.” Castiel replied as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Dean couldn’t help but blush at the comment, it wasn’t meant to be sexual in any way, Dean was sure, but still…

As Castiel continued to undo his shirt Dean found himself staring at the other man’s nimble fingers as they worked the white buttons. He quickly glanced up to see that Castiel was openly staring at him as well, and unlike other people, Castiel did not look away like he was caught red-handed, instead he tilted his head in a curious way and squinted a bit.  Dean didn’t even want to _think_ about how _that_ made him feel. So instead he opted to speak,

“Sorry again, for your shirt I mean.” Dean was already kicking himself for the lame conversation starter. And as if coming out of an intense trance, focused primarily on Dean, Castiel blinked and looked down at his own shirt.

“It’s alright; I don’t hold much value in material items.” Castiel replies.

“What about your trench coat?” Dean asked suddenly. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt the need to ask. Castiel let a very small smile spread across his dry lips.

“Well, that…That holds some memories. It was sort of a token of someone’s loyalty, I guess you could say.” The young man suddenly got a faraway look in his crystal blue eyes as if remembering a distant, yet fond memory.

Dean then remembers he’s supposed to be changing his shirt so he starts to pull it off over his head. When he gets it off he balls it up and looks at Castiel who is now watching him again. Castiel’s eyes rake over Dean’s body and it sends a shiver up Dean’s spine. Then Castiel speaks again in his low, gravelly, voice.

“May I inquire about that?” Castiel points to Dean’s shoulder. Dean looks down and realizes what Castiel is talking about.

“Oh, yeah. Um. I’ve had this forever.” Dean says indicating the raised hand mark on his shoulder.

“If it is too personal...” Castiel trails off.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ve kinda came to terms with…everything. When I was a kid, my um…my mom died in a fire. They never really found out how it started but uh, we were all in the house. And uh, someone…” Dean looks down at his shoulder remembering that night.

 “Someone, pulled me out of the fire. They never found out who, but whoever it was left a nasty burn on my arm.” Dean explained. Castiel nodded solemnly.

“That must have been terrifying.”

“Yeah it was, but he saved my life. So, I dunno, I guess having his hand print on me doesn’t seem all that bad. It’s kind of a reminder that there are still decent people out there, you know? …I just wish I knew who the guy was so I could thank him. I never got to properly thank him for saving me. For saving my life.” Dean said as he stared down at his shoulder again.

Castiel slowly made his way over to where Dean stood now. He now wore the white tank top. _When did he change?_  Castiel stood a foot from Dean and held the young man’s gaze. Something about Castiel’s eyes, they seemed… _familiar._

Slowly Castiel lifted his hand, Dean watch carefully as Castiel placed his hand gently over the hand print on Dean’s shoulder.

His eyes grew as he saw that the hands matched up, perfectly. It felt like there was a hundred watts of electricity coming through Castiel to Dean and weirdly, from Dean to Castiel. Dazed, Dean stumbled back a moment, and suddenly he started to have dreams like the ones he had been having every night since Castiel came to town. _But he was awake! How could he be having dreams?!?_ Dean holding a shotgun, him driving his Impala across the country, Bobby in a wheel-chair, Sam fighting demons, Cas.

“…Cas?”

Dean’s vision went blurry.

And then everything went pitch black.

~*~*~*~

“This is not fair! He started to remember! Why did you stop it! You said that if he could remember me…” Yelled a single voice, filled with anger and pain.

“SILENCE! You used your powers to help him remember!” A thunderous voice boomed and echoed.

“NO I DIDN’T! He was remembering on his own!” Replied the single voice, desperation was now seeping out.

Dean tried to open his eyes, but something was preventing him from doing so.

“We will erase the encounter from your apartment.” Said the louder voice.

“This is a gift Castiel, we will not let you redo this again. Be grateful we didn’t just send Dean to heaven right now…Isaac, take Mr. Winchester back to his home and reset to this morning.”

“You can’t do this…” Castiel said quietly, but clearly in defeat.

“We can, and we _will_. Once we prove that your bond is no more profound than any other, we will finally send Dean Winchester to heaven, and you, Castiel, will never see him again.”

Dean wanted to protest, wanted to scream out “No!” but all that came out was a whimper.

~*~*~*~

 

 


	5. Déjà vu

Dean rolls over in his bed and stretches. He slowly sat up and looked around his dimly lit room. He shook his head as if to un-fog it and yawned. He knew he had had some weird dreams last night but he couldn’t really remember what happened in them. All he knew for sure is that they were more like nightmares. He also vaguely recalled the name “Cas”. He kind of remembered that from his other dreams, too.  But slowly even the wisps of what he could remember from the night before slipped from his thoughts as he got up out of bed.

Dean was planning on going to go to the gun shop today just to look around, but first he had to drop off Sam’s shit. So he took a quick shower, shaved, and then headed out to the impala. Suddenly he thought of Castiel, the seminarian, and how he’d look with a shotgun in his tan trench coat while holding a stoic look. Dean shook his head again, guessing that if he continued thinking about the young priest like that he would _surely go_ to hell. And he doubted that he could deal with hell very well, with the torturing souls and all that… **_Torturing souls?_** _Jeesh, Dean stop being such a sadistic son of a bitch._ Dean thought bitterly to himself. 

“I have to stop watching Stephen King before bed.” As he knocked on his brother’s apartment door. Sam opened the door with a smile and moved aside to let Dean in.

“Here ya go, bro.” Dean says as he hands the dry cleaned shirt to Sam.

“Wow. Well, despite it being a day late, thanks. I guess.” Sam scoffs then chuckles.

Dean paused his entry into the house to look at Sam weirdly.

“What?” Sam asked as his brother’s odd expression.  Dean felt kind of fuzzy in the head, but it was gone as fast as it had happened.

“Sorry, uh. Nothing. Just some Déjà vu, which has actually been happening more recently than normal.” Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts even more.

“Oh, well, Jess is in the bath right now, but do ya want a beer?” Sam asked closing the door behind Dean. Again Dean froze and stared intently at Sam.

“Uh Dude? Are you sure you’re okay? You look a little pale…” Sam replied helping his brother to sit down on the couch, Dean wobbled a bit but sat down.

“No, I just…I’ll have some water and some aspirin if you have it. I have a splitting headache.” Dean said as he clutched the side of his head.

“Yeah, hold on a sec.” Sam says as he leaves to go to the kitchen, but not before turning on the tv to chill out his bro.

_“In local news, another fire has been set in a family home, the police are trying to determine if it was an accident or arson. Police Chief Davidson says-“_

Dean quickly lunges for the remote and turns off the television as Sam comes back in.

“Dean, are you sure you’re okay?” Sam asked handing Dean the water and 2 aspirin.

“Yeah, I- I just…today has been really weird…” Dean replied popping the pills and taking a drink of water.

“Okay, cause it was like you seen a ghost or somethin’.” Sam chuckled. Dean wanted to laugh, he really, really wanted to be able to laugh at that, but he couldn’t…something was telling him not to…Something telling him to leave…

“I gotta go, I’m gonna go to that new hunting shop, I’ll talk to you later Sammy.” Dean said quickly, and with that he was out and into his Impala faster than he ever had been before. Dean went straight to Charlie’s to get a coffee then he crossed the street to get to the gun shop. When he saw the shadow in the ally he was not entirely sure why he wasn’t surprised. It was almost like he was expecting it. Just like he expected to spill coffee on Castiel.

“Woah! Jeesh! I’m sorry! Son of a bitch!” Dean said as he spilled his coffee on the blue eyed young man as he caught Dean in his arms.

“I-It can’t go like he did before.” Castiel muttered.

“W-what?”  Dean scrunched up his face in confusion as Castiel set him back on his feet.

“Never mind. This is fine, really. I will just get it dry cleaned when I pick up my coat.” Castiel replied.

“Oh, okay. So uh…what are you doing here?” Dean asked.

“Oh…I am here for my –“

“Brother…” Dean interjected…

“Yes…How did you-“

“Wild guess.” Dean replied with a shrug. He didn’t seem to notice the smile that played at Castiel’s lips. Dean was too busy wondering how he _did_ know that…But then he snapped out of it when he saw that Castiel was staring at him. Again. Which he didn’t mind. At all.

“Well look, I’m really sorry about your shirt. Let me make it up to you. Let me take you out for coffee.” Dean said.

“I’ve had enough coffee for one day, don’t you think?” Castiel teased with a slight smile. Dean grinned back at him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. How about tomorrow then?” Dean said. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he needed to see Castiel again. He needed to interact with him, talk with him, get to know him, and if it were up to him touch him.

“I suppose tomorrow is adequate.” Castiel replied.

“Cool, then I’ll see you tomorrow at Charlie’s around…10am?”

“Yes, I will see you then.”

“Awesome.” Dean replied a little gruffer than he intended. But it didn’t seem to bother Castiel at all, instead Dean was sure he saw Castiel’s eyes light up a bit more when he heard the gruff voice. Almost like he was used to it and maybe, just maybe…aroused by it.

 

 


	6. Definition of a Soul Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the story so far, i have a pretty good idea where it's going and I'm uber excited. I LOVE comments, they make my day, so if you got anything to say about the story i'd love to hear it! :D

The next day Dean got up early, he wasn’t sure why…Okay, that’s a damn lie, and he knew it. He knew _exactly_ why he was up early _and_ why he was excited. Like, the spine-tingly excited that you feel the night before your birthday. The kind where there are butterflies in your stomach and you have trouble sleeping. And Dean felt this way because he _really_ couldn’t wait to see Castiel. He desperately needed something to distract him from all the freaky weirdness going on in his life right now. And it didn’t hurt that the distraction has really pretty blue eyes… _Dean, I think that is in the category of “chick **and** flick”…_ Dean sighed, at this point he didn’t really cared anymore. He was man enough to admit that he was attracted to Castiel. But there was also something…else…He couldn’t quite explain it, it was like a…pull...he had toward the other young man. Dean shook his head. _More freaky weirdness._ He thought to himself, and he did _not_ want to think about that. So he settled for thinking about what Castiel’s hair would look like all mussed up after a good roll in a haystack. Which was surprisingly easy to imagine.

Dean didn’t have to work until 1pm that day, so he had a good hour or so to talk with Castiel at the coffee shop. Still, it totally wasn’t weird for him to get there a half an hour early and browse through the comics.

“Hello, Dean.”

The low, gravelly voice caught him off-guard and Dean spun around to see Castiel in front of him with a small smile and sparkling eyes.

“Oh, uh hi, Castiel.” He said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“You’re um…early…” Dean noted.

“So are you.” Castiel replied.

“Yeah, you got me.” Dean blushed, which he would never admit to.

“So um, you want to order?” Dean asked.

“If you excuse me, I have to go to the restroom to wash my hands first. It’s sort of an OCD...thing.  I don’t really have OCD, of course. I just like to be thorough.” Castiel said awkwardly as he intently watched for Dean’s reaction. Dean just smiled.

“No problem, you and my bro have that in common.” He replied.

“I’ll just um, wait in line.” He added, beginning to feel hot under the other man’s gaze.

“Alright, I’ll be just a moment.” Castiel said as he started to head off.

“I’ll um, save you a spot in the line!” Dean called after him. Castiel paused looked back at Dean, smiled and continued on toward the bathrooms. Dean let out a long sigh as he reached the counter.

“Hey Dean. Who’s the cutie?” Charlie grinned as she leaned on her elbows on the counter. Dean rolls his eyes.

“It’s not like that Charlie. I spilled coffee on him yesterday, this is my apology.” Dean said, but he knew Charlie was smarter than that.

“Hmm, yeah, so _that’s_ why you two were staring at each other like you wanting to strip in the middle of my shop and have monkey sex on my Captain America comics.”

“Jeesh Charlie!” Dean whispered fiercely.

“Do you think he was really looking at me like that?...No! What am I thinking! He’s a priest in training Char!” Dean scolded in a whispered.

“Oh…Well forgive me father for I have sinned” Charlie grinned looking past Dean.

“Who has sinned?” Castiel asked as he came up behind Dean, which made Dean jump a mile and a half high into the air.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I never knew you could be startled so easily.”

“I..uh, don’t...normally.” Dean replied. 

As soon as they ordered their coffees, Castiel suggested they sit in a corner booth so they could talk. Dean agreed, but noted that his pulse was beating 2x faster than normal and he was beginning to sweat profusely.

“So, you said before you have a brother?” Castiel asked after a moment of silence. And it should be noted that within that moment of silence, neither man looked anywhere else but the other’s face. Specifically each other’s eyes.

“Uh, yeah. Sammy, he’s a good kid. A bit annoying sometimes, but still. Him and Jess are gonna have a baby. I’m real happy for them. Really, I am.” Dean soon realized he had kind of started to ramble, which never lead to anything good.

“They must be very happy. I am glad for them. And you, you will be the child’s uncle after all.” Castiel replied. Dean smiled. He was happy that Castiel didn’t make a big deal about his fast talking and rambling.

“Yeah, I guess I will be. Never thought about it before.”

“Don’t you want to have children?” Castiel asked, his forehead a bit crinkled, almost like worry lines.

“Yeah, someday. I just, I want to find the right guy y’know?” Dean glanced up at Castiel in an attempt to read his expression. Castiel stared at his coffee for what seemed to Dean, like forever.

“Someone I knew once said that finding your soul mate is one of the hardest things to do, but once you do find them, you should do everything in your power to keep them by your side.” Castiel finally said thoughtfully as he looked up at Dean.

“Sounds like pretty good advice.” Dean nods slowly.

“I thought you might say that.” Castiel smiles as he takes a sip of coffee.

“So what about your siblings?” Dean asked, mainly because he wasn't sure what to say on the subject of soul mates. Especially with a priest in training that Dean has a major crush on.

“What about them?” Castiel asked, a bit confused.

“I dunno, how many do you have? What are their names?” Dean kind of trailed off.

“Oh, well I have many siblings. Gabriel is the one that likes to hunt, hence me going to the gun shop. Anna is very kind hearted…most of the time. Samandriel is quiet but he has a good heart as well. Balthazar is a bit mischievous, although I haven’t always been as straight and narrow as Michael so I shouldn't really talk…” Castiel paused to look at Dean again who was staring at him wide eyed.

“Um, Dean?”

“You have five siblings? Jeesh. And I thought sharing a bathroom with _Sam_ was bad. Well, I mean it still was pretty bad, that kid is _gassy.”_ Dean chuckled.

“It’s true I have many siblings, but I only get along with a select few. The rest of my family can be…Unreasonable.” Castiel said with intent as he glanced at the light fixture above their heads. Dean didn’t really catch this as he was watching Castiel’s hands fiddle with the lid of his coffee.

“Yeah, I know how that goes. My dad, well, he could be pretty difficult after mom died.” Dean said as he still watched Castiel’s fingers wrap around the cup.

“I am sorry to hear that about your mother.” Castiel replied looking at Dean.

“It’s okay, it’s in the past…”

“As so many things are…” Castiel added quietly. Dean then checked his watch.

“Crap! I gotta be to work in 15 minutes.” Dean said as he stood up from the chair, Castiel stood up right after him.

“I see.” Castiel said, trying (and failing) to keep the disappointment from his voice.

“Hey, so uh, you want to hang out tonight with me and Sammy? We’re going to The Roadhouse, it’s uh, a bar run by our friend Ellen. I know that Samarians aren’t supposed to drink and fornicate and all that but you can still watch sports right?” Dean asked.

“I suppose so.” Castiel nodded.

“Okay, meet you at there at 9pm? Will you be able to find it? You know what, here.” Dean quickly pulled a broken pencil from his wallet and wrote down the address to the roadhouse on a napkin, then on a whim he decided to add his cell number.

“If you still can’t find it, uh, give me a call.” And with that Dean practically sprinted out the door. Sitting in his Impala about to drive off he paused.

“Wow Dean, ‘drink and fornicate’? Why don’t you just put a damned sign on your back that says, ‘I want to get you drunk and fuck’?” And with that very vivid and pleasant thought sloshing in his brain, Dean headed to Bobby’s. 


	7. New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cowers in the corner* I'm so sorry I haven't updated in..*checks watch* 11 months  
> For some reason I lost interest in this fic but now I am starting it back up!!   
> Again, I am really sorry it took this long. I'm a boob. I admit it. please don't hate me. :/
> 
> But from now on I will try to update at least once a week! *crosses heart.*

Dean reached the auto shop in record time. He got there just before Bobby could say he was late. Garth laughed as Dean came in right on the dot and made a vague comment about being as fast as a wolf and Dean wasn’t sure why that bugged him. Dean again tries not to think about Castiel while at work, but fails horribly. _Was asking him to the bar rude? Is he coming just to be polite? Maybe he doesn’t even like me as a person. Why did I invited a priest to a bar?! It sounds like the beginning to a bad joke!_ Unfortunately all of Dean’s thoughts were on the worrisome side so his work was a bit off. He noticed this when he saw that he put a rearview mirror on backwards.

“Dammit.” Dean muttered to himself as he crawled back into the front seat to fix the mirror.

“You okay there Dean? Yer lookin a bit stressed, more so than usual.”

“I’m fine Bobby, I just…I have a lot on my mind that’s all.” Dean replied.

“Well, don’t let it affect your work and let me know if you need to talk.” Bobby replied as he put his hands in his overall pockets and turned to go back into his office. Dean nodded saying that he would and that was that. Dean somehow got his mind off of Castiel for a while by listening to the radio. But that didn’t last long. Dean loved the rock station and would snap at Garth every time he would try to change it to some indie station.

“Come on Dean, just let me change it for a while okay?” Garth begged. Dean grumbled for a bit then finally replied

“Fine. But let me have one more song. Then you can change it to your precious hippie station.” Dean huffed.

“It’s not hippie, it’s alternative indie roc-“

As soon as the next song came on Dean had stopped listening to Garth blabbering on about his taste in music and he listened intently. The song was “Hey Jude” by The Beatles. It was the song his mother used to sing to him. Dean couldn’t shake the feeling though, that there were other memories attached to this song. His memory was hazy though, like he couldn’t…quite…place…the…memor-

Suddenly Dean’s vision is impaired and instead of the Bobby’s shop Dean sees a completely different room in front of him. It looks like a bedroom but the bed and walls look like they were in a military base or something. The light was dim, only a lamp in the corner was on and Dean could make out two bodies on the bed. One holding the other… They were just silhouettes but Dean could swear that one of the people was him and the other was…Castiel?!...No that couldn't be…

All of a sudden, in a low gravelly voice, much like Castiel’s Dean heard the song. It was quiet at first, but it grew louder as he also heard sobs… _his_ sobs. Why was he crying? And was that other person _really_ Castiel? He couldn’t tell. And where the hell was he? These, and many more, questions were racing through Dean’s mind as he saw the scene before him like a movie.

Then just like that, he was back in Bobby’s shop.

Fear and panic washed over Dean. _What the hell was that? That wasn’t just a dream! That was like a fucking vision or something!_ Dean wanted to run away to go to a doctor or maybe just Sammy. He was kinda freaking out. _M-maybe it was just a really, intense fantasy I had about that Castiel guy…Yeah…I’m just really fuckin weird and have a super vivid imagination._ Even Dean’s own words had no value to him. That wasn’t just a vivid fantasy and he knew it. However, he had an overwhelming feeling that he had to remain natural. He wasn’t sure why, but he had a gut wrenching feeling that tugged at him, telling him that if he acted like something had happened, something worse would happen. He HAD to act normal; he didn’t know why for sure…He just knew he had to.

Dean continued the rest of his work for the day trying to act as normal as he could. He was doing pretty well, seeing as he just had whatever that was, happen to him. Dean tried not to think about it while he worked and then finally it was time for him to head home. The drive home felt longer than it normally did, he drove past the new gun shop, and the dry cleaners and the diner that pig special. When he finally got to his house he couldn’t help but feel like it was empty. It was a lonely feeling. And if was honest with himself, he didn’t want to be alone right now.

Despite his loneliness Dean headed inside and did his nightly routine. He took a shower, got himself a dinner for one, and sat in front of his TV to watch the recorded episode of Dr. Sexy M.D. that he programed from earlier. As he ate his food in silence and watched Dr. Sexy more intently that he’d care to admit, Dean gradually got an eerie feeling. Like…he was being watched. It wasn’t like when he could feel Castiel’s eyes on him when he’s not looking, no, that was a comfortable feeling. This was…different…It was like a pair of ominous eyes were glaring down on him. Dean ignored the feeling and kept watching his show.

Around 11:45pm Dean decided to hit the hay, he had work at Bobby’s the next day and then he would be going to the bar with Sammy…And Castiel. Dean groaned with mixed feelings of having invited the man to go out with him. _As friends. Nothing more._ Dean thought to himself. The young man sighed to himself. After a while Dean laid down in his bed and decided to think about Castiel instead of the invisible pair of ghostlike eyes that he felt was watching him from across the room. He tossed and turned under his sheets all night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dream Dean slammed his hands angrily on the table in front of him. Sam stood beside him with a map displayed out in front of them. _They’re in the bunker._ Dean thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold. The two were talking about their friend “Cas” again. _Who was this person to me?_ Dean thought.

“Those bastards can’t keep doing this.” Dream Dean growled angrily.Sam turned and patted him on the back.

“Don’t worry Dean, we’ll get him back.” Sam replied trying to comfort his brother.

“We better…Or those damn Angels are gonna be _praying_ they never met me.”


	9. Remembering at the Roadhouse

Castiel sat at the bar holding a beer that was practically untouched. There were a few patrons that eyed Castiel a little, as wasn’t wearing his priest clothes and instead was wearing a gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans and his trench coat. Cas tapped his glass with a twitchy finger. He was nervous, he knew he shouldn’t be, I mean after all it was Dean he was meeting, his Dean. But he was still scared that he wouldn’t remember, he was scared…But hopeful. He had faith in Dean, just like Dean had always had faith in him, even when Cas thought he didn’t. Castiel’s reminiscing was over when Dean and Sam came into the Roadhouse.

~*~*~

“Dude, why do you look nervous?” Sam asked, he glanced over at his brother with a slightly amused face, as they both got out of the Impala.

“Didn’t you say that your friend was a priest? It looks like you’re a kid getting ready for prom.” Sam chuckled, Dean wanted to laugh but he couldn’t, not whole-heartily at least. On top of already being nervous meeting Castiel, he also had this weird ominous feeling, he couldn’t quite explain it, but he had been feeling it ever since that weird flash, back when he was in Bobby’s shop. Dean still couldn’t explain what that was and part of him wanted to ask Castiel, he wasn’t sure why he thought the Seminarian would know what’s wrong with him but still he felt like he could trust Castiel. The sun was setting and giving off beautiful pinks and oranges across the sky. While this would normally be something that calmed Dean, it only made him more nervous for some reason as he entered the Roadhouse.

~*~*~

Castiel smiled brightly as the sunlight streamed in from behind Dean and almost gave him a heavenly glow, which seemed a bit ironic given the circumstance they were in. At first Dean didn’t see him and Castiel had a moment to just watch his beloved as he searched the bar. Then Dean saw him and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. It reminded Cas of the time that he and Dean had been watching the sunset, both were contently sitting on the hood of the Impala, which was a rarity in itself, and Castiel had reached into his pocket and pulled out a –

“Hey there, long time no see!” Dean grinned his trademark smile as he came up to the bar next to Castiel. Although Castiel could see the nervousness in his stance as Dean shifted his weight from one side to the other.

“Hello Dean, It’s nice to see you again. And I assume this is your brother Sam.” Castiel grinned looking over at Sam with a small smile.

“Yep, nice to meet you Castiel, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Sam grinned shaking Cas’ hand.

“You have?” To be honest Castiel was a bit surprised, even the Dean he knew, the one with all his memories, wouldn’t have been so eager to tell his brother about Castiel. He found this a bit exciting, it was like discovering a new side of Dean, which was a rarity now.

“Yeah, he just went on and on about how you were so good loo-“

“OKAY, How about we get some beers over here?” Dean loudly interjected, Sam scoffed out a short laugh while both Dean and Castiel blushed a bit. Dean probably blushed more than Castiel though.

~*~*~

An hour later and Dean and Sam were laughing and joking with Castiel like they had known the man for years, which was both comforting and unsettling. Dean kept grazing his eyes over the young man sitting across from him every chance he got. _He looks different without the priest get up. He looks better like this, it looks more like him._ Dean caught himself. _How would I know what suits him? I barely know him._ Then he thought back to the silhouette in his flash-thing.

“Dean? Dean.” Sam’s annoyed voice jolted Dean out of his lost thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I said, I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

“Ok.” Dean nodded as he glanced quickly over at Castiel. And it was as if he knew that he would be, Dean caught Castiel staring at him. Although, _caught_ might not be the appropriate word, because normally when someone is caught they act ashamed of their actions, like they were committing a sin. Castiel on the other hand, had a completely different look in his eyes. And it instantly made Dean aroused as well as completely awkward.

“So..um…” Dean clears his throat.

“Do you ever get déjà vu some times?” With this single question Castiel’s lustful looking eyes suddenly change to those of intrigue and concern.

“Yes, sometimes. Do you?” Castiel asked intently.

“Uh, well yeah…It’s been happening a lot more recently actually.” For some reason Dean found himself whispering this sentence, however he wasn’t sure why.

“That is very interesting.” Castiel replied, although it almost felt like he was saying it to himself, at least that’s how Dean interpreted it.

“Why do you think that’s interesting?” Dean asked. But before Castiel could reply again in his low voice Sam was back at the table and Dean’s uneasy feeling began to return. He couldn’t shake the feeling that there were eyes watching him. And worse yet it didn’t feel like one pair of eyes, hell it didn’t feel like two. It felt more like a dozen judgmental eyes were glaring at him. And he wasn’t sure how to react. So he just took a sip of his beer and smiled at Sam, because he felt that was the best he could do. As the night went on Dean began to relax again…Slightly. The three men had a few more drinks and then decided to call it a night around midnight. And if Dean was honest that was kind of late for him, but he didn’t mind so much. For the most part (other than the ominous feeling that lingered around him) he had a great time and again, if he was completely honest, he didn’t want to leave Castiel’s side.

As they exited the bar Sam went to the car with the bad excuse that he wanted to get some gum out of the glove compartment before they went home. So that left Castiel and Dean standing out in the brisk cold night air next to the Roadhouse.

“So uh, I hope you had a good time. Ya know, before you become a priest and whatnot.” Dean mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. Castiel smiled, he was acting like when they had first started to talk about how they felt. It was endearing in a way, seeing this side of him again.

“Yes, I had a very good time. You and your brother are excellent company.” Castiel replied.

“Haha, you’re not so bad yourself.” Dean chuckled his cheeks reddening with every word. Dean was suddenly aware of how close the other man was to him, he was kind of confused that he didn’t notice it sooner because, _dude, he is like 5 inches away from you._ Dean could fully appreciate Castiel’s piercing blue eyes from this distance and it found it a bit odd the he didn’t find this sort of closeness with the other man weird. If it had been anybody else he would taken a step back by now. He would have-

_Uh, Cas, we talked about this…Personal space…_

Dean stumbled forward into Castiel as blackness swirled in his head. It was like there was something inside trying to get out but there was something blocking it.

“Dean? Are you alright?” Castiel’s alarmed voice brought Dean back from the darkness in his own head, and he looked up to see that Castiel had caught him and was holding onto him. _They’re so fuckin **blue**_ **.** Dean thought as he gazed up at the other man. Slowly Castiel helped Dean to his feet and brushed Dean off. Although Dean could have sworn that Castiel’s hand lingered on him for a bit longer than necessary.

“You should, probably go home. I believe that you are more intoxicated that you originally thought.” Castiel said. And while Dean heard the words as a friendly reminder, he couldn’t help but think there was a hidden meaning behind the phrase.

“Yeah, I guess I can’t hold my liquor like I used to!” Dean laughed out a 100% fake laugh as he made his way to the Impala. Sam was in the driver seat to Dean’s relief. While Dean knew he wasn’t really that drunk, he also didn’t really feel like driving after almost passing out. What was it that he was trying to remember? Dean didn’t want to think about it too much, cause every time he did, the darkness would well up in his brain and make it feel like his head would explode.

_Something isn’t right._

When Dean finally made it home he was still in a sort of daze but he was coherent enough to find the note in his pocket that said “ _You’re almost there_.” In a neat but scrawled handwriting, like someone had written it quickly. Without thinking Dean shoved the note back in his pocket and passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
